Business-continuity planning is the process of ensuring that business functions remain uninterrupted despite the occurrence of natural, man-made, or environmental threats, and may involve building resilient systems that can overcome risks identified during system assessment.
Business-continuity planning may consist of the following steps:
1. Identifying and prioritizing business-critical systems, functions and resources;
2. Identifying critical resources;
3. Identifying potential threats and preventive controls to mitigate risk;
4. Designating responsibilities;
5. Implementing and maintaining a business-continuity plan; and
6. Validating the business-continuity plan.
The present invention pertains to step 2 of this business-continuity planning list.